Soft-sided insulated bags have become popular in recent times for carrying lunches to the work place or the like. These bags are convenient because they may be easily packed and stored due to their flexibility.
A single bag is, however, often not large enough to accommodate all of the items that a person desires to pack, especially when packing more than one beverage containers such as two 12 oz. cans. As such, it is desired to provide a container having multiple compartments that provide additional packing space. Known bags that provide such compartments cannot, however, be broken down into a single bag when only a single bag is desired. Thus, a person must purchase two containers to use in different situations. It is thus desirable to provide a container that may be configured to have either one or two compartments while being separable so that only one compartment may be used if desired.
Another problem relates to the carrying of a fully packed container while also carrying a briefcase, purse, umbrella, coat and/or other articles. Although an empty container may usually be easily packed into a briefcase, a fully packed container will often not fit into a briefcase or purse. Thus, it is desirable to provide a container having a convenient method of attaching the container to a briefcase or purse so that it may be more easily carried.